User talk:Beyond-Valentine
Hello, how are you? Are you Beyond Birthday? Hello...let me go ahead and take a guess this is affiliated with me...what the hell is up with that? "V" 00:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) No Not BB... I am "V"...I thought this was affiliated with me since my name is Victoria Valentine......so I thought it was affiliated with me.... "V" 19:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello..... I am BB. Not A. That is a very interesting story you and your friends have got there. Tell me more about it.... Hello..... I am BB. Not A. That is a very interesting story you and your friends have got there. Tell me more about it.... Ummmm.....Wait! No......as far as the story goes in my opinion......you're going to read mine before you do yours....m'kay? And since this is completely ironic.......I would be love to be the mother but I have a thing for Lawliet....soorrrries!!! > 3< "V" 19:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Yeah I agree and I have copyright on the name so this better be a GREAT story! I wants to read and you have to has to read mine first though...... "V" 19:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I love the idea Very good subject to make a sequel of sorts off of LABB, honestly I hated that BB did not succeed, and wanted L to lose... Sadly he won and I was furious because B was by far greater than L, in reason because L did not come out of hiding he used the girl Naomi to solve it so she is even better than L lol. So hopefully my successors of the Beyond name will avenge me and surpass the current L (in your case Near). --Beyond-Birthday 22:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello you can read the story in my blog...... "V" 19:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) For further Ideas... I really rarely visit this site I have some good ideas If it pleases you to hear them contact me at : adrian_rumbaugh@att.net --"World's Greatest Criminal" 23:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... A T? What do you mean? And you're story has errors....just wait until I get the rest of the stories on here....it get interesting.... >: 3 The message was good on video, and BB's opening line. The video was good, had flaws could disguise voice more (Are you from England or Australia), no better than I would have done. And BB's opening line I will give you 2 ideas... 1. BH has just murdered someone.. And is walking down alley way, and someone says "Looks like there is someone taking up my trade...." BH turns around there is BB and BH smirks says "Hello uncle... Near will be beside himself if he finds you still alive..." BB answers "What of Nate River, I only worry about L..." BH says "he is L now uncle" BB then just breaks out in murderous laughter and BH joins him. BB answers "Then I guess Nate River is my "KILL" hehehehe...." then they laugh again and walk down the alley way. 2. BV has just got done with her 1st message with Near, and the initials "BB" appear on the screen BV says "What the!?" then a disguised voice says "Hello.... So you have sided with Near... Not living up to the Beyond name are we niece..." BV answers "Who are you? You can't be BB.... He's dead...." voice answers "Am I?" then BV hears laughter on the other side. "You are not kidding are you..." voice answers back "No I am not..." at this she hears the door open behind her standing there is BB then BB says "Am I alive? WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" BV answers "Guess so... Uncle..." There are a few ideas for you to ponder upon.... tell me what you think. --"World's Greatest Criminal" 22:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How old are you? I see you might be older than I......or not.....but it is interesting to meet an English person.....British right? This is ironic...a likely 10% that my story is going to be different in your aspects of view.... Victoria Valentine 14:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I See.... I see...you are younger than I....but yes....it is funny and how much do you know about the MM case? Victoria Valentine 14:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) BB Family response. Very good BV... I like both of them really, you could put one of them first and then later use the other idea, I suggest that you do the one about Mello, BV, and BB first then put in the idea of BB and BH. What do you think? --"World's Greatest Criminal" 23:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) THX Thank You fro the comment on YouTube......I do believe I have some people convinced about a warning am I right? Victoria Valentine 14:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Like the Pic Did you do that on paint? Very creative you are. BB